fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Madoka Kaname
Madoka Kaname is one of the main villains of Holy Quintet x Lyrical Pretty Cure! . Her cure form is Cure Destiny and her witch form is Kriemhild Gretchen. /!\SPOILERS ALERT: Contains spoilers of her original serie, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, up until the 3rd movie. Skills She is a very average school girl both at academics and sports. While she doesn't have special skill or anything like that, she likes to help others and that's why she took the initiative of being the infirmary officer. History Before succumbing to despair She was an average but truly kind-hearted student. She was at the centre point of a time loop caused by Homura, who wanted to save her. Each time, Madoka somehow met Homura and Kyubey, and was fated to become a magical girl, no matter what. That's why she eventually became one again, but instead made a disproportionate wish: that is of rewriting the world so that witches never existed. However she became a goddess, and ended up sacrifiyng herself for the world. That is the last thing Homura wanted, and the latter became a witch without realizing it and she created a new world where Madoka doesn't know about being a goddess, where she can live normally. Yet Madoka's memories came back and acquiring all this knowledge at once made her plunge into despair, to enventually become a witch herself. As a half-complete witch Cure Destiny Kriemhild Gretchen, the most powerful witch Appearance In civilian form, she has pink middle length hair attached in twintails with red ribbons and pink tareme eyes. She is rarely seen in anything else from her school uniform. In half-witch form... Personality She is a naive and gentle girl. While being shy sometimes, she is very friendly and likes to help other. She always thinks of her friends before herself. That makes her into a very good friend and that's why she easily makes friend. However, as she is a naive person, she can be easily manipulated with her overkind personality and that is her weakness, but she can overcome this with her will that strenghten after becoming a goddess. Kriemhild Gretchen "Hope who will bring the world to heaven, Kriemhild Gretchen!" This is Madoka's dark alter ego and appears for the first time in the first episode. She is the witch of salvation and she is the strongest of the Holy Quintet Witches. Complete form "The witch of salvation, Kriemhild Gretchen!" When she is a complete witch, her amount of power is even greater and she becomes the most powerful being of the universe, almost a goddess, but in her case, it would be the devil as a witch. She lost almost all of her reason and her ultime goal is to trap everyone in her heaven-like labyrinth. While what could save the people is to erase all misfortune on Earth, it is impossible. Items/Weapons Bow - It is the same weapon from when she was a ouella magi. Cure Destiny Not revealed yet. Relationships Homura Akemi - She has a particular relationship with her, highly depending of the timeline. But in the end, Homura is Madoka's true best friend. Madoka is genuinely affected by all of Homura's actions to help her. That is why even if Homura becomes evil, she still is her best friend. Sayaka Miki ' - She was a close friend of her in all of the timelines. 'Mami Tomoe - Madoka respects Mami a lot for her work as a magical girl. Etymology As Kaname Madoka a character from another anime, her name doesn't have anything to do with the serie. Kaname: This is written with the kanji for deer (kana) and eye (me). However it can be written with "vital point.pivot", a reference to the fact that she is the vital point of all the timeline created by Homura in the original serie PMMM. Madoka: The name Madoka can be written with several different kanjis. It can be written with "circle", a reference to the cycle of magical girl and with or to the timeline revolving around Madoka. It can also be written with "wish", refering to the process of becoming a magical girl being of making a wish. All of these reference are of course in the os PMMM. Cure Destiny - Madoka was fated to become a magical girl, and she eventually became a goddess. Somehow, it seems like she never can escape her destiny. Songs Madoka's seiyuu, Aoi Yuuki, has participated in several image songs for her character. Solos *'Hope's destiny♥' *'Despair is salvation?' *'Walk in the blur ~Hope Ver.~' 'Duets *'Unmei desu ne✧ -along with Saitou Chiwa (Homura) *'Wakaranai Grief' -along with Kitamura Eri (Sayaka) *'Heaven Sky in tomorrow '-along with Tamura Yukari (Nanoha) Groups *'New Friends Forever' -along with Kitamura Eri and Mizuhashi Kaori (Mami) *'Walk in the blur' -along with Saitou Chiwa, Kitamura Eri, Mizuhashi Kaori and Nonaka Ai (Kyouko) Trivia *She comes from Puella Magi Madoka Magica (or Mahou Shoujo MM) *For most of the serie, she is only a half-witch as the process to become complete witch take several weeks **The same for her teammates *She shares many similarities with the serie's protagonist, Takamachi Nanoha: **They have pink magic **They have twintails **They are kind and naive girl **They are leader of their respective team **They are both understansing people wanting to help them *She shares her seiyuu, Aoi Yuuki, with Okawa Hina from Watashi-tachi wa PC! Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Hope using Cures Category:User:RenaAozora Category:Holy Quintet x Lyrical Pretty Cure!